Servbot 2159
Servebot 2159 reporting for duty and as always am waiting for my next orders. Goes by the name of KokO and is part of the Salisbury Steak series. Quick Facts Info KokO is a servebot who tries to excel in many different fields to be as useful as possible in any situation. He is always eager for his next mission to show Tron how good a servebot he can be and that she can rely on him to get the job done. Unfortunately, because he tries to excel in many different aspects, he doesn't do extraordinaly well in any one thing. KokO doesn't mind this at all because he believes that all the things he is capable of easily makes up for no specialty... unless what he does lands him in the torture room, which would be extremely undesirable. KokO has made a few acquaintanced during his adventures in the Gesselschaft and Star Island. The ones close to KokO would be Chompy and Ardea. Chompy is a clone(?) of the pet of J and has acquired a fond taste for Squirrels after it "cleaned up" after the chaos caused by the Squirrel Invasion, which was subdued by Ivy Ardea is a girl that KokO met in his quest of the Fire Trial. She is the real treasure of the Fire Trial has the power to use Fire in many ways. She was originally imprisoned by Sorz who was interested in acquiring the power of Ardea. She didn't really comply with Sorz but through unfortunate circumstances was changed into something undesirable and was forced to watch Sorz kill innocent people using the creatures of the volcano. Ardea was saved by KokO when he beat Sorz. Skills and Abilities KokO is capable of many thing which he has either learned or has been keeping a secret until the right moment. During his mission on Star Island with Ivy, CJ, and company, KokO has shown his fighting capabilities Smithing KokO became interested in the art when he noticed a blacksmith working on Star Island and requested to be taught by said blacksmith. He didn't willingly accept KokO as his apprentice, intead he required KokO to obtain a special regenerating material which could only be acquired in the nearby volcano. Weapon Preference KokO prefers to use long ranged weapons in combat but can use swords if necessary 1) Ice Gun: KokO keeps a supply of Ice Guns in the Gesselschaft. The effects of the Ice Gun are self-explanatory but KokO likes to use the freezing capabilities of the gun with his Smithing Skills to make quick weapons for different situations 2) Crossbow: KokO's Crossbow was a gift from the Blacksmith who taught KokO when he completed his training. Mixed with KokO's smithing skills and his Ice Gun, KokO has fared through many tight situations with his trusty Crossbow that shoots Arrows with extreme strength and precision. 3) Exploding Arrow Tips: During the epic battle with Zeref, KokO(with the permission of Ardea) acquired the arrow tips mixed with her power which allowed KokO to make them explode just by wishing it to explode. KokO saved up one of the exploding arrow tips which was made of the regenerating material so that he would be able to continue to supply himself with the arrow tips without having to burder Ardea from having to enchant his arrow tips over and over again. Mystic Coat The coat KokO wears is not any ordinary coat, unexplained why yet, KokO's coat actually has a life of it's own. It can move on it's own and usually aids KokO in combat. KokO was forced to reveal this fact during his quest to finish the Fire Trial. Here he fought the evil wizard named Sorz, during a tight squeeze KokO's cape saved him from capture and then continued to aid him in his future fights.